Random inspirations and inclinations
on this page each day I will note things I thought up or wanted to create. Jan2018 I second what I wrote in 2016. too bad I didn't pursue it and continue to add random inspirations here. Dec 24 2016 this page was a good Idea too bad I did not continue to pursue it. I just realized, Emily Scott-Harris is a type of Christ. she willingly enters Gaia, knowing that the only way out for all the souls trapped in Gaia/levaithan is for her to enter in and bring them out. y having control of Leviathan mortality she was able to cast out SatanGaia and free all the trapped souls. her father mourned. He is not a type of heavenly father so his mourning was far more mortal than the mourning of heavily father. a few days I realized Kaizen RHoizo is a type of AMalikiah from the book of mormon. he wanter to rule and was not allowed to rule his people, so by tricks and stratagems he want to the side of the enmy old traditional enemy and took over rulership there and then came back to seek revenge and fought to the end seeking only revenge, and then left a family member seeking revenge in his name. the more immersed in the gospel I become the more I see the patterns of it in every thing, and this enables me to see the right choices and live a safer happier more successful healthier more joyful life and incidentally to write a better story. Feb 19 2014 transfering files from journey to D"zeron version. I jsut realized that durring the time of Taz and Matthias Darcy is stuck at HOmestation most of the time etaking care of Alexandreil so I'm not sure having Taz visit him is realistic. sat feb 8 2014 doing time line stuff when Shea/quetzal meets Jason he will remember him as an old man traveling with Zenneth when SHae was recently made part of the dream plan. he would greet him with, it's about time I've been waiting for you a very long time young man...Shall we play? they called him old man before, that was his nickname with Zeneth and the minions would all laugh and JAson would be bewildered not knowing what they were talking about. they would talk about him having created D;zeron and get him all confused about it maybe being only a creation of his dreaming and this adventure not even happening it's jsut a dream, and really confuse him about what is a dream and what is real. I need to thoughtfully re write this scene based on what shae would know and be interested in and what he would find in Jason's mind and his true objectives which would be to help Jason and thus facilitate the reuniiting of all the scatered peoples of Terran 8 origin. the gathering. Having a time line will be very important to that, jsut as it will to Glorias painting of the History of Paragangia. GLoria's history will go back only to the days of the spacers, but will hint at something before thatexodus into space not being associated with planets being a fresh start, and thus none of the planets of the past are remembered, because they have found trouble on every planet. but they are ready at that point only to make restitution for the destroying of the new planet before they can start in earnest on the gathering of all the scattered people and the restoration of Terran 8 a unified people. 130 i should get or make a modal of the Milky way galaxy and identify aproximate places for the differant planets to be located in the galaxy. 300 bluestone=telepathy, dreamstone=dreaming, livingstone =shape changing---these three powers which all go on the same gene each have a stone in this universe which can amplify and control them in some way, and each stone is associated with a certain planet. edit comment 2018....livingstone:bipolar, bluestone:autism, dreamstone:migrain headaches.this doesn't really correspond and yet it struck me and I wanted to add it. Saturday Feb 1 2014 I went to a baptism today, I was honored to give the talk on the gift of the Holy ghost, it got me thinking on the way home about who might give the talks at Jamie's baptism in History of Paragangia. He would invite Desmond to participate and Desmond would tearfully explain that he could not participate because of his excomunication. this might be the turning point when Desmond starts sincerely seeking to gain permission to be rebaptized. the first permission he would need, however would have to come from Sen'tran, who in turn might seek advice from Jo who might not deem it wise at this time. then I thought about media coverage. if that situation --Desmonds participation at the baptism--were badly handled they might all become offended with the media, and they might all agree to fully withdraw their media permission, even Sen'tran, and issue through Jonathan a formal statement calling for the media to be more respectful of the personal lives of public figures, inviting everyone else to join in and the Government of America to suport this demand. they would invite all others to boycott media coverage with them, and basically shut down all the media until the media issued an apology to Glory for the abuse of her family in the media. Friday January 31 2014 it is a great mercy that the WIkia people have allowed me to keep this wiki for so long, even though I am the only contributor. have patience WIkia people, in due time this will be a good thing. edit--I'm still grateful for that mercy though I no longer really believe this will serve the needs of anyone but me. it is however harmless to wikia as a whole so I doubt they will ever both to object to it. I have been thinkiing about ESM and the shattering. ESM is a hollow sphere. American Side is orented in the same way as the earth, but it is just like a little bubble in the surface of the sphere. once you transport into the Paraganian world it is a sphere, growing in expanding layers like a tree. in the early days the gradual expanding both above and below the surface of the earth was of great concern to the local people. in the time of Jordan it would have been mostly underground, but it gradually consumed more land after first contact, at the time of the shattering there is a panic on Earth that what happened in the shattering will happen on the Earth if this expansion increases. At the same time, the refugee survivors of the shattering are seeking refuge at the station and the population drastically increases, requiring greater expansion. At this point planet Mexico is proposed to apease all the people who are losing their homeland to this atrocity. it does not fully apease them, so there is still often tension between these two groups. the creation of HomeStation perminantly ends the expansion of Earth Station Mexico. The land already taken by Paragangia is given to them without dispute but in exchange they agree to do all further expansion in space, and Desmond Harris is the supervisor of this expansion. There would still be some people in Mexico who wanted their homeland back, a whole planet not being substitute for that bit of coastline they love for generations. there is also an evil presance growing in ESM that people sensitive to that would perceive and the evil woul;d spill into wednesday january 28 2014 the five pilars to dzeron should each represent sacred principles which keep them safe in the dream plain. that represnt staying within the boundries of the community, such as the technology limits and not discussing certain things openly Friday January 24, 2014 I am playing nintendo monopoly with Aubyn as I write this. I have already mario, Luigo and princess Zelda. I will not allow her to rescue Zelda until she gets Link. This is a goal update related to the last update. This year I am resuming my 2012 goal to complete History of Paragangia as if I were seeking publication. I don't care much about publication at this point, but I do care about completion, though once it is complete it would be sort of silly not to seek publication, I supose. The plan is, if I feel inspired to work on some other story I will, but I will keep coming back to that one when I am wanting to write but not especially inspired to any specific story. realistically, though I don't expect to have much time for writing this year. I am, however, very excited about Sen'tran as a character right now. I am also planning to work on organizing my files both on this wiki and on my computer oh and also my art and hard copy notebooks. I might also do some scanning, and get the art organized online. Friday october 19 2012 Mania and sleep deprivation can be so inspiring. I'm manic and trying NOT to cycle up with it. last night Roy woke me up threatening divorce at 3 am or so and I stayed up and read the ecllipse modal book about Aubyn's social skills program. This morning I sat down in my office to add a few thoughts to the story of Matthias and Tasminae which I was editing last night. I'm still here and I've got over 6,000 pages of that story now. at the rate I'm going could write a NaNo novel in a week. Unfortunately this is all stuff I can't share anywhere because it crosses my line on morality. Taz is a very morally corrupt individual...for example, she comes very close to raping Matthias, he is barely able to fight her off. and being manic, I wrote that in more detail that I will be comfortable with when I'm not manic. bah. I'm gonna have to sort out what to do with this slightly inappropriate rough draft I have here now. But meanwhile, the story evolves such that it parallells Jasons story...Taz's pseudo-Paragangian child will be born around the same time as Emily, Matthias' loved ones will all join the church about the same time as Jason's. Matthias will be very happy for them all even though he's not interested. He'll have the wonderful family he wanted. He and Jason will talk about it before Emily is born. He'll be a factor in Jason's conversion. and in due time Jason will be a factor in his. This story is going to be so LDS only and LDS person can endure reading it and so violent and sexual that an LDS person cannot endure reading it. Ok. back to trying to stay calm and avoid any inspiration or stimulation now. I'm concerned that the depressive backash of this manic episode will fall in November while I am trying to write my NaNo novel. that History of Paragangia story will be hard to write while I'm depressed, but I suppose it will be good to have something to force myself too keep going through the depression. I've got a sort of dare with Neil for the publication of "The History of Paragangia "...he sort of dared me to publish it, and I took the dare, so I'm going to publish it. Commercially, not self publishing, too. added that part to the dare because that's the edu I'm seeking through thisWhat this means is I will have to keep writing and re writing until it becomes fully publishable no matter how much time or money it takes to market it to every possible publishing house. Destiny of Dreams is not a story it's a verbal dream, through which I am seeking to find an heal myself. A really long and complicated parable. it serves it's purpose. I think in the end it will also lead to greater writing skills and publishable stories. for my self I'd be ok if it doesn't, for other people who endured my insanity and care about such things, I want to be a published author not just a wiki Brainstorm Wednesday October 17 2012 Today my Son Neil and I went to My parent's house and got talking about Paragangia . The discussion started with a comment he made yesterday about the word Spacers in his mind evoking a biker gang and the fact that he thiks the community mind is a terrible thing....and ended up looking closely at the character of Sen'tran. Neil is Very creative and also very opinionated, and creates in a very different style than me, which is good. So together we created a new character, Re Jenzar , brother of Sen'tran and added name and life to a barely created previous character Re'kai Jenzar , the Biological son of Kai'zen, conceived when Kai'zen raped Sentran's wife, and raised by Sen'tran. Re is the Shamen King and is the middle ground between too-good guilt ridden cold Sen'tran and evil vengeful Kai'zen. Re gets along with everyone is loyal to no one and entirely outside the box, he has maximized dream skills including dream travel and Foresight , to the point of being able to time travel. Ra-Kai The Kid is a shifter-telepath dreamer even though this is genetically impossible. and together they are the prophet of the gathering. Re is sort of like a translated being like the three Nephites. Tuesday oct 16 2012 almost 1 am I don't know what I've recorded where and what only in my brain. recently I was thinking about the book I intend to write as part 2 and a half of the D'zeron trilogy. part two being Homecoming or whatever, and the part split off DreamWeaver : the story of Jason and Serai's first few months of marriage. they are snowbound for about two months in the extreme winter which Jason didn't know existed] so he entertains Serai and several of her students who stayed for the winter by singing Christmas songs and telling christmas stories. I doesn't intend to do so much of this, but he does a few and the girls keep asking for more, and Serai keeps asking for more. And they they start talking about these christian traditions as Jason's traditions them to D'zeron traditions, and this makes him very uncomfortable, because it rings true in a way but he's always held himself apart from these traditions. Harris will be spending the winter in the temple, which is the warmest place. they will visit eachother nightly in the dream wind, so they will know that Harris is very ill. at some point Jason will have to go to the temple in person through the snow to comfort Harris, to give him hope to keep going through the summer. at this point the people at the temple would surely have sent a message to Sen'tran calling him to return for Harris. Jason would be able to take care of Harris the way he took care of [[Jonathan Landon|Jonathan] , though. Dream healing. He might find he's not able to do it unless it is a privately shared dream, so he has to be there in person, with skin to skin contact. Harris would of course take advantage of this to get him to promise to go stick his hand on the wall at HomeStation and see if he's the Heir of Paragan. This separation from Serai might induce Jason to finally learn to dream travel, so he can become a dream keeper. Monday October 15 2012 "Destiny in Dreams is less open than real destiny kind of Destiny that makes Jason and Serai destined for each other from the first time he had the dream about the girl in D'zeron with butterfly wings,or the first time she had the dream about an alien angel of light This is because there are things which are determined for us by a higher power, by our culture and our parents or by our own interests and desires. we choose our destiny in dreams. but once we are chosen to it, we have given it power and it will guide our path. it will limit us. By giving reality to dreams we allow them to reduce our options." I wrote that i my journal and realized how much has been getting stuck in there and not going here or in a file marked DOD so I can find it later. Ironic that the Letters --Dod-- I use to denote this story ---this project-- are more traditionally the Department of Defense. Finding the right term for something is a difficult challenge and having the right term for something is powerful magic. this project is a monumental brainstorm. I had a brief E-mail conversation with Orson Scott Card about this story. I hesitate to mention that here because I fear people will take it in a spirit of name dropping or something. yet I don't feel comfortable referring to him as a friend or a mentor and skipping the name, because that makes him more interested than I have any right to claim. experiences with other online friends with my natural autistic inability to process social situations have left me very confused about such things.So OSC, as a former teacher, I asked him what he thought of me putting this story online in the form of a wiki website. As expected, he encouraged me to invest more in writing something I could publish rather than just writing something like this...an all-encompassing story in an unpublishable form. He compared it to the Silmarilian, as in NOBODY ever READS the Silmarillian. But what I was going to say today about finding the right term was this: in his initial response, OSC called me "a brainstormer not an author" as if that were a bad thing. Well, technically I suppose it is a bad thing, in that it means I have nothing to offer for publication, and the class I took from him was about writing FOR PUBLICATION, so to take what I learned there and turn it into this --whatever this is---thing is a sort of betrayal. Authors write stories. "Coherancy defines Authorship" he said "story is an ordered series of causally related events". WELL. this universe, this project, it is full of stories, built of stories but it is not a story of itself. It is a monumental brainstorm. I AM A BRAINSTORMER, NOT AN AUTHOR. I whole heartedly own this unfortunate and painful fact. I would like to be an author. Not so much because I care about authorship, but mainly because I want my monumental brainstorm to live, and no one else cares enough about it to write it. Thursday Oct 4 2012 I've been posting things which ought to go here inside pages as the inspirations come to me. for instance when I posted the summary of Human Sacrifice I added things to the story and worked on the timeline. at least they will be connected with related material, and not get completely lost. I have also been just making brainstorming files on my computer and not adding them here. I suppose I should copy them here.I might. Sunday Sept 30 2012 cellular or Spiritual memory Harris and Desmond I feel strongly impressed today that the Idea of spiritual and Cellular memory is essential to this story especially as that related to Harris Jenzar and his reaction to Jason. Harris does not consciously know that Desmond was Paragan, although he knew Desmond well. Paragan was a separate Identity, which, becoming Paragan, a person normally would lose their other Identity. but normally they would have been prepared all their life for eventually taking this role. And normally they would have been much older than Desmond before taking on the role...having already raised their family and performed their profession etc. even though the message from Desond, his confession about his role as Paragan, and his impending death, and Harris's role as the one who will bring the true Heir of Paragan back to take his place, Harris would not consciously know this, but his body and soul knows it even while his mind does not. when he sees Jason's true eyes, just like Desmond's eyes in the dream plane, his soul would know. Every time he was around Jason his soul would know. He would be strongly drawn to Jason at first because of this, but after the first few days on the Falcon space taxi, he would know that his love for Jason was not for the son of Desmond Harris but for the soul of Jason himself.He would very much want Jason t be an individual apart from the message hidden in his brain, apart from the destiny they share, but that cellular memory would still drive him to pursue that destiny, even when it did not seem to be right for this person he loved as a brother. xxx jason and Harris talk about friendship and brotherhood Harris and Jason would have a discussion about Friendship, soon after Jason's arrival in the Flacon Space Taxi. Harris would suggest they could be freinds, Jason would explain they were not freinds, He doesn't ahve freinds. Jason would send a message back to Matthias, and discussion of Matthias would come up. "he's jsut my assistant, he's not my freind" Matthias's role would be discussed, and Harris would suggest he--Harris-- is Jason's assistant too, Jason's negotiator. Jason would suggest Harris negotiates for the Marrion Jay, with Jason not for Jason with the Marrion Jay. Harris would suggest Negotiators represent both sides equally, that was the essential role of the negotiator, he could not help the Marrion Jay deal with Jason if he did not fully represent Jason the the Marrion Jay. but Jason would still insist Harris belonged to the Marrion Jay, and not to him. then Harris would ask about Jason's name "Scott-Harris" and Jason would tell him he was given this name by his father in honor of a friend of the family who had died before he was born, Desmond Harris. Harris would point out that he was also named after Desmond. Harris might have even known himself to have been conceived as an Heir to Paragan, but tells Jason he was refusing to take his place because of the message on the wall. He's been there numerous times, and it does not open to him. Harris might try to tell him about Desmond and Gloria and jonathan and Harris hanging out together while the mural was being painted. this would happen during those first few days on the space taxi while Jason was ill and culture shocked. Jason would be quite uncomfortable hearing about this and change the subject. Harris would also suggest they were brothers because they were both named after the same man, trading his bid for friendship in for this bid for brotherhood. Jason would insist them that his father was Jonathan and had been from before he was born, and his only brother was Tersh in D'zeron. Sept 26 2012 transferring files here, I find things which need corrected, and get caught up in corrections and get off task and don't finish the project. and then I forget to record what needs fixed. But I never have any trouble finding something that needs fixed. I need to focus on finishing this project, and then come back and fnd those things that need fixed when I can do it more efficiently. This is a lifelong project. If in the next year I do nothing but get everything I already have well organized, it will have been huge and important progress on this story. last night I edited slightly an account of the birth of Alex from the POV of four year old Jonathan. I enjoyed reading this story, and was impressed with how much I enjoyed it, yet I also noticed it is not mostly in the voice of a 4 year old. I want to fix that, but there is no urgency to fixing it. this site is more for creation than storage, and I have to keep that in perspective. storage is purely in the service of creation. I can better perfect and encorperate things which I can fine. I need to let go of the clutter of older duplicate files. but it takes time to consolodate several old files into one current one. Plus, I am posting old files as if they are history. and then when I edit them, I am changing history. Real history Is written just like that. the events of the past are changed by our current perceptions. It's the balance between retrotech and paragangia...if I erase too much I lose the soul of it, if I never erase there's no space for anything new to fully grow becuase it gets lost in the clutter of history. it becomes a burden rather thana blessing. great organization helps miimize that effect. XX what I need to do is break it up into time periods and collect all the files for each time period in one file. I have tried to do that before without much success. I have also tried breaking it up into people...everything about a given person in a particular place. it is like a weaving between people's time lines and different time periods. the time is the warp and the people are the weft weaving through it. I think the organization of this wiki will eventually make this possible, because I can link between times and people. sept 24 2012 do Gaians such as Joshua, Alazar, and Luciente have human souls? I think the reason they can time travel in the way they do...co-existing themself in time, as Carsten cannot...and capture souls of the dying is because they do not have souls of their own. this would make them potentially safe hosts for Unchosen souls, but I' not sure how that would work, or if there is some other way they can gain a human soul. Instant transportations systems and Dream travel transports and JumpGates are basically another form of the same technology as dream travel. Thus, Wally is close freinds with Sen'tran would have to know alot about dream Travel. Carsen's time travel would also be a form of dream travel as Anton's teleportation is I need to sort out all instant transportation systems. Living Stone AirCars can probably dream travel. this would be how Rae brought the spirit of Emily Scott-Harris so she could be conceived in the dream plane rather than on Homeworld. sept 18 2012 I want to make a redo of Christian mourning Gaia in which I draw a really good picture of christian and Gaia and then a really good picture of Christian in Kansas with all his friends, and then draw a really good mirror, put the photos on the mirror, and then draw his reflection in the mirror and then use photoshop to distort that sot he mirror is hanging on a wall and then draw him getting ready for school, shaving or combing his hair or something. I think maybe they should start calling him Chris after awhile, I'm trying to figure who would do this, and I think it would be SHerman. I think this because jonathan does this and he's from esm and Shermans descendants live there. not a good reason. SAM would call him Chrissy at some point, like she calls Daniel Danny. I think it might be Sam who start is, but I think gradually the name would stick. Christian's makeover, what he wore the first day would not have been based on what he wore on Hell but on what he thought he should wear in an american school, based on litterature media internet research etc. concluding he was gonna stand out no matter what so he needed to really stand out and he might as well live up to expectations and try to fit ineffort to go native so, what would Christian have looked like at home on Hell? and what would he choose to look like Jsut for himselfmade him over for Julie, so she didn't try to make him look like himself exactly his classroom behavior would also reflect what he learned from TV and such. EMily would teach him how better to behave in a classroom. He would then still occassionally be disruptive for fun but in general he would get along well with teachers and everyone and stay in his place once he found a place. He doesn't want to get in trouble. Emily's recoloring device is paragangian tech, like what they use to become Paragan in the ritual, and it's easily reversable. it would be able to cover the tatoos and holes from the peircings visually but not remove them. her father would have another device which could actually remove such things. Paragangian tech is used in the creation of Gaia/Leviathan. Sen'tran would be very annoyed at the creation of Gaia /leviathan, because this tech should never be allowed t be used for such things. it might be at this time that the use of such technology without registration is banned. Sen'tran would be instramental in that banning. that's all from my walking home from walking aubyn this am Category:notes Category:Brainstorming Category:Ideas